Todos ellos volverar
by Karychela
Summary: Un pequeño tributo para la casa Royce de Piedra de las runas. Gracielle Royce no sabe que la lectura en las runas la llevaran por una aventura lleno de terror y fantasía, junto a Alayne y su prima Myranda, a vísperas del inicio de la largo noche.


**Disclaimer:** el mundo de CdHF no me pertenece pero la OC es de mi propiedad "Esta historia participa en el reto 88 del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras."

un pequeño tributo a la casa Royce que siempre ha sido de mi agrado y espero que en el futuro tengan mas relevancia dentro de los libros.

* * *

 **Todos ellos volverán**

«Cada desgracia que encuentres en el camino llevara en ella la semilla de la buena suerte del mañana» Gracielle Royce no recordaba quien le había dicho aquello pero en ese preciso momento pensaba que era una maldición.

En la humedad de aquel espacio pequeño de un alto ropero Gracielle observaba por una ranura como su mundo se iba al mismísimo infierno.

* * *

 _Tiempo atrás_

Gracielle era la cuarta y única hija de Lord Yohn Royce Señor de Piedra de las runas y desde que oyó por primera vez que la armadura de su padre era mágica y lo protegía de los daños físicos se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a investigar la importancia de la remota escritura, de las runas antiguas. Ciertamente la interpretación total de las mismas era un misterio pero se conocía el significado de algunas runas, así que hasta sus 7 años memorizo cada significado conocido, combinación y posición con ello comenzó a leer la suerte. A un comienzo mal interpretaba la lectura pero con la práctica mejoro significativamente, al cumplir los 10 años su fama ya era reconocida en toda Piedra de las runas y desde los guardias hasta sus propios hermanos consultaban con ellas diversos temas; ¿le gusto a tal persona? ¿Seré caballero? ¿Pagara su deuda? Etc.

Su vida era feliz y tranquila hasta que su hermano mayor Waymar decidió unirse a la guardia de la noche.

— ¿seré explorador algún día?—. Waymar presiono con fuerza el puñado de runas para luego pasarlas a su hermana.

—Si lo serás y en menos tiempo de lo que tú crees.

— ¿en serio? Eso es maravilloso de seguro los bardos cantaran sobre mis hazañas cuando sea Lord comandante. —Nuevamente Gracielle saco otra ronda.

—no llegaras a ser Lord comandante, otro más joven tomara ese puesto.

— ¿Más joven?—soltó una protesta— eso es imposible te aseguro que entre toda esa escoria de hombres que hay en la guardia yo seré el más ilustre y valioso. Me es imposible pensar que no llegare a Lord comandante yo….

—Tal vez alguien más humilde y servicial te supere—Le respondió con una sonrisa burlona, a veces su hermano pecaba de soberbio.

—Puede ser… o tal vez muera—la sonrisa de la chica se esfumo, no había pensado en eso hasta ese momento, su hermano se iría al fin del mundo un lugar donde se contaba tantas historias sobre monstruos, los salvajes, gigantes y los "Otros", ella sintió que se le erizaba los pelos de su nuca, tenía un mal presentimiento. — No pongas esa cara hermanita era una broma, claro que no moriré tengo que amenazar al pobre diablo con el que te cases…— ella suspiro y trato de sonreír ampliamente pero el mal presentimiento no se iba.

—Cuídate mucho hermano, recuerda que te quiero muchísimo— lo abrazo fuertemente y el mayor le devolvió el abrazo mientras acariciaba su cabeza—. Por favor no seas imprudente, búscate buenos amigos y haz caso de lo que digan los más viejos, los ancianos saben muchas cosas y no importa sus origines, nobles y campesinos, ellos tienen experiencia.

—Lo tendré en cuenta—por el tono de voz de Waymar parecía que haría justamente lo opuesto—. Tú también cuídate y no te vayas a olvidar de este hermano que tienes.

—"Nosotros recordamos"—el lema de la familia Royce nunca había encajado tan bien en alguna oración suya hasta ese momento, pensó Gracielle.

—Nosotros recordamos—Waymar le dedico una última sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación de su hermana. En cuanto los pasos ya no se oyeron Gracielle tomo las runas y los apretó con mucha fuerza…«no puedo preguntar si me hermano morirá» se dijo ella mirando el saco de sus runas, así que luego pensar un momento pregunto si su hermano volvería algún día a casa. Las runas afirmaron que así seria y basto con aquello para que ella durmiera tranquilamente.

Cuando se enteró que su hermano había desaparecido sintió que un abismo se abría a sus pies . «Él volverá, las runas no mienten algún día mi hermano volverá a casa al valle» era su oración en cada cena.

Comenzó la guerra y el Valle no participo pero su hermano Robar, el más diestro con la espada, deseoso de gloria partió de su hogar. Nuevamente Gracielle siento el deseo de ver la suerte de su segundo hermano y las runas fueron claras lo volvería a ver.

Paso el tiempo ella ya tenía 12 años y cuando termino la denominada "guerra de los cinco reyes" lloro al recibir la noticia que confirmaba la muerte de su hermano Robar. Miro el saco de tela que tenía guardadas las runas. «Nunca me habían fallado hasta ahora» pensó con tristeza e impotencia. Su padre estaba moviendo todas sus influencias para recuperar los restos de Robar y darles un entierro adecuado, pero como iban las cosas no parecía que lo lograría.

Los problemas empezaron en el Valle cuando Lord Baelish tomo el control después de la muerte de Lady Lysa, se decía que era un vil oportunista. Además Lord Royce tenía sus sospechas.

—Hable con ese bardo en muchas ocasiones—Dijo Lord Royce—. Les aseguro que no podría matar ni una mosca, Lady Lysa era muy robusta

—Lo apoyo Lord bronce—expreso Lord Horton Redfort luego de tomar un trago— Lady Lysa era fuerte además ¿que hizo la bastarda de Baelish? aquí hay gato encerrado—. Después de esa reunión los 6 ejércitos partieron rumbo al nido de águilas, si el maestre Helliweg tenía razón muy pronto Roberth Arryn estaría con ellos como pupilo. Pero no fue así, Lord Baelish demostró no sólo ser un oportunista si no un terrible manipulador, dividió a los señores recusadores, convenció a Harry el Heredero para que contrajera matrimonio con su bastarda y lo peor puso a su favor a varios señores, al final Lord Bronce quedo sólo. Así que para mantener la alianza con Lord Horton, Gracielle fue comprometida con Ser Mychel el menor de todos los hijos de la casa Redfort, no estaba muy conforme con ese arreglo pero en cuanto floreciera se llevaría a cabo el matrimonio y ella se iría de Piedra de las runas.

Y… nuevamente el destino cambio a capricho de los siete, Lord Roberth Arryn murió y lo peor es que parecía que solo a unos pocos lores les importaba, así fue que aquella mañana Lord Royce convoco a sus hijos a una reunión privada.

—Ahora el buen Harry es Lord Arryn, si ese es el caso padre no debes preocuparte Harry compartía tus sospechas el averiguara la verdad— afirmo Andar mientras tomaba asiento cerca de su padre.

—¿lo hará? O estará más entretenido viendo la cara bonita de esa tal Alayne. —soltó Lord Royce, luego suspiro cansado— no voy a mentirles mi visita a la Puerta de la luna me ha demostrado que mis temores se han hecho realidad; he perdido a mis aliados principales incluso a mi propio primo, Harry baila la música que le pone Meñique el da las ordenes, la mayoría de los lores tienen tapados los ojos con promesas, dinero y quizás deudas y este invierno será duro. Lo bueno es que Ser Mychel es ahora un miembro de la hermandad de los caballeros alados así que Harry estará a salvo y pude hablar con él para advertirle, ruego a los dioses que tome en cuenta mis palabras.

—y la reina….

—Las reinas se están matando entre ellas Andar— afirmo Gracielle—. Padre se sabe que un aspirante Targaryen está en estos momentos…

—Confiar en un Targaryen no es prudente, además puede no tratarse de Aegon Targaryen hasta donde yo se estaba muerto.

—Padre ella te habla de la reina Daenerys Targaryen, mientras estabas en el funeral llegaron cuervos informando que ha desembarcado en Dorne. Además se dice que tiene 3 dragones y un poderoso ejército.— debió ser tronchante aquella información para Lord Bronce ya que comenzó a reír y parecía que no pararía. Sus hijos se miraron entre ellos sin saber que agregar.

—es el fin de los Lannister, dragones… próximamente cambiaremos de soberanos.

—¿y se Baelish quiere apoyar a la reina Cercei?

—que lo haga Andar, yo no mandare ni un sólo hombre para que muera asado si no es por la seguridad del valle, que los leones y las rosas defiendan su trono.

—entonces ¿nos aliaremos a los Targaryen?

—No me gustaría hija, pero prefiero eso a que nos caigan dragones encima.

—de niño soñaba con ver un dragón.

—los sueños se pueden volver pesadillas Andar— su padre paseo por el salón mirando por una ventana las tierra de los Royce— por ultimo… Gracielle ya va siendo hora que te prepares para tu boda, dentro de unos meses será un año de la muerte de Robar, ya no hay justificativos debes cumplir con tu deber como miembro de nuestra familia hija.

—es verdad padre, pero …— e ingreso el maestre Helliweg.

—Mis disculpas mi señor, pero ha llegado una carta de la puerta de la luna con el sello de los Arryn.— Lord Royce tomo la carta y comenzó a leerlo detenidamente, no paso ni un minuto cuando Gracielle noto que a su padre le temblaba la mano, «alas negras palabras negras» recito ella mentalmente.

—¿padre que pasa? —pregunto Andar mientras miraba a maestre que se tocaba nerviosamente las cadenas de su cuello.

—es Harry…

—¿ha muerto?— exclamo Gracielle espantada

—no, me informa que va contraer matrimonio con la bastarda —respondió el con rabia.

—pero Lord Roberth murió hace poco ¿en qué rayos piensa Harry? No está bien…

—Ya les dije baila al son de meñique y esta carta es más que una prueba.— Lord Royce tomo asiento mirando a sus hijos con pena—. Pero no termina ahí lo terrible es que me pide que envié un pupilo o mejor dicho… quiere que tu hermana sea la dama de compañía de su futura esposa— en esos momento Gracielle palideció y Andar se puso furioso. Y así fue que no pasaron ni tres días cuando una comitiva partió de Piedra de las runas, Gracielle miraba desde el carruaje como su hogar se iba perdiendo de su vista, su hogar, amigos y sobre todo su amado padre se quedaban ahí, tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de llorar, ya no era una niña por mucho que tuviera miedo.

Cuando estaban ya cerca de las puertas de la luna un grupo de jinetes les dio el recibimiento. Entre ellos se encontraban sus primos Albar y Myranda ambos alegres de recibirlos y para desconcierto de Gracielle estaba Ser Mychel, serio portando la capa de la hermandad de los caballeros alados.

—Ser Andar mi querido y perdido pariente—le canturreo Myranda mientras le abrazaba y cuando vio a Gracielle en el carruaje sonrió ampliamente—Gracielle querida cuanto haz crecido, ya eres toda una mujer y que linda estas.

—Gracias prima— le respondió ella sonrojada y recordó que había heredado el rostro fino de su madre y los ojos grises de su padre, ella era bonita así que sin poder evitar hincho su pecho con orgullo hasta que vio a su prometido— te hemos traído un caballero que se moría por verte prima—.pero la cara que puso Mychel al bajar de su caballo decía lo contrario, se acercó a Gracielle y le dio un beso en su mano.

—Lady Gracielle espero que su viaje haya sido de su agrado, bienvenida a la puerta de la luna.

—Gracias mi señor.– le respondió ella tajante, por el rastrillo del ojo noto que a Myranda le sonreía con sus ojos y su hermano parecía más atento mirando la puerta de la luna.

—No perdamos más tiempos queridos, nos esperan—. Myranda subió nuevamente a su montura y comenzaron a marchar, por un lado estaban conversando Andar, Albar y Mychel disimuladamente y por otro lado Myranda reía con su prima—. Te presentare a todo el mundo.

—¿cómo es Lady Alayne?

—amable, muy cordial y… …demasiado bella.

—Entonces…— Gracielle prefirió cambiar de tema y cambio a uno que le inquietaba un poco más—¿la boda será la próxima quincena verdad?

—Para serte sincera eso era seguro hasta ayer en la mañana, pero…—se acercó un poco más al carruaje para hablar en voz baja—… llego un cuervo al medio día y se dice que Lord meñique estaba furioso por el contenido y Alayne parecía triste. Había comenzado los preparativos pero súbitamente han parado tal vez haya demora en la fecha.

—supongo que nadie sabe que contenía.

—aja, pero lo único chisme que me llego fuera del valle es que hay un nuevo rey en el norte.

—¿Otro rey?— exclamo Andar que estaba más cerca.— y Stannis ¿Qué paso con él?

—Robb Stark dejo un testamento dimitiendo su corona a su hermano bastardo Jon Nieve.— le respondió Mychel— y de Stannis algunos dicen que ha muerto otros que se ha replegado al muro algunos norteños argumentan que algo oscuro quiere invadirnos.

—¿Jon nieve?... ¿no era el nuevo lord comandante?

—lo era prima, pero sus hermanos negros dieron por finalizado su juramento. Ya sabes cómo es el norte, tienen tantas tradiciones. —respondió Albar—. O quizás sea por los salvajes ahora algunos son también cuervos negros. Sea lo que sea esta hecho, hay nuevo rey.

—pero eso no es lo más importante, ¿primos saben que ahora tenemos nueva "reina"?

—no/¿Qué?—. Respondieron Gracielle y Andar al mismo tiempo.

—La reina Myrcela Baratheon …— Aldar les conto que el septo de Baelor había volado en pedazos y con ellos muchos nobles incluyendo a los dos reyes tanto Tommen como Margary habían perecido. Los Tyrell juraron lealtad al joven Targaryen.

Cuando ingresaron a las puertas de la luna Ser Andar y Gracielle fueron llevados ante Lord Baelish o eso creían ya que el que se sentaba en aquel trono era Lord Harrold así que en cuanto cambiaron los saludos pertinentes Andar solicito hablar a solas con Harry y cuando Gracielle se iba con su prima esta la aparto del camino justificando con los demás que le llevaría a dar una vuelta pero en realidad ella le llevo por otro camino. «Un pasadizo secreto» se maravilló Gracielle, caminaron por los muchos pasillos, su prima le hizo señas para que guardara silencio y con mucho cuidado se pusieron cerca de pared y escucharon.

—mi Lord, ¿qué hizo mi padre para ofenderte?

—nada en lo absoluto y deja ese título Andar tu yo somos casi hermanos— le dijo el peli rubio mientras le pasaba una copa.— pensé que se alegraría de este ofrecimiento.

—tú lo conoces Harry, sabes que hemos perdido miembros mis hermanos... —Andar dio un sorbo brusco— mi madre murió hace mucho tiempo y Gracielle es la única hija que hay y ahora tú te la traes a este lugar, mi única alegría es que Meñique no está.

—te prometo que tu hermana estará segura y te doy mi palabra que estoy investigando la muerte de Lord Roberth. Se lo que dicen de mi Andar; que soy un títere, que estoy feliz con la muerte del pequeño Robalito, no te voy a negar que agrada ser el próximo Lord…

—así que Lord Baelish no suelta el titulo aun ¿he?

—pero falta poco la nueva reina Myrcela no parece ser la marioneta de su madre, en cuanto haga unas cuantas movidas con la ayuda de Lady Anya mas las sugerías que tu padre me dio, estoy seguro que todo volverá a ser como antes cuando vivía Lord Jon.— justo en ese momento Myranda le hizo unas señas y ambas salieron por aquel pasadizo. Caminaron sin rumbo mientras Gracielle era presentada con los habitantes de las puertas de luna; criados, caballeros, el maestre e incluso algunos miembros de la hermandad, cuando ambas estuvieron un tanto alejo del castillo y a solas Gracielle le detuvo en seco.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—oh prima, el castillo tiene muchos oídos y casi todos a servicio de Meñique. Debes saber que quién solicito que tu vinieras fue Harry fue su iniciativa y de alguna manera junto a Lady Anya y mi padre convencieron a Meñique.

—¿Por qué?

—Desde la muerte de Lord Roberth nada fue lo mismo—hablo ella en voz baja— no sabes cuanta rabia y pena hemos sentido los Royce de aquí. Mi padre está atado de manos al igual que Albar, yo soy vigilada constantemente. Alayne oculta algo, no estoy segura del qué pero el nombramiento del rey en el norte le hizo cambiar ahora incluso ella es vigilada y estoy segura que es consiente. Tú estás aquí para ser un apoyo dejemos que Baelish piense que eres un rehén para calmar a tu padre. Se amable juega su juego mientras piense que eres su pieza todo estará bien. — eso fue lo que hizo ella, jugo el papel de la rehén fue presentada con Alayne una mujer muy bella pero melancólica, en un par de semanas y con ayuda de Myranda y Mya Piedra (alguien que era muy cortante con Gracielle) parecía que la muralla de cortesía de Alayne se iba perdiendo. Hablaban de música, historias, a Alayne le gustaba escuchar los relatos que Gracielle sabia sobre los primeros hombres y con tanto orgullo contaba ella. Así también, después de un tiempo y con rumores nuevamente del matrimonio, una tarde Alayne le pidió que le enseñara sus runas.

—de verdad puedes ver la suerte de las personas con estas piedras?

—era muy certero todos me decían que se cumplía mis lecturas, pero las últimas veces sobre mis hermanos no se cumplieron lo que dictaban… pero si quieres podemos intentar, las preguntas deben ser precisas no abiertas.

—así que con las preguntas adecuadas puedes saber los misterios sobre otros… ¿es necesario que la persona por la que preguntas este presente?

—de preferencia si así la lectura es clara, pero en varios casos me dieron resultados muy próximos con personas que estaban ausentes.

—Bien…—por algún motivo Alayne estaba nerviosa— preguntemos algo que todos se hacen o… se hacían ¿está viva, a salva Sansa Stark?

—¿stark? ¿La hija de Lord Eddard?— Alayne asintió sonriendo tranquilamente aunque en sus ojos decían lo contrario, argumento que ese era un misterio que muchos se preguntaban y le deba curiosidad así que Gracielle uso sus runas—. Si está viva pero… por lo que veo hay un hombre que la tiene bajo su control y no es precisamente una buena persona, de seguro que es ese Lannister. Pero también está rodeada de buenas personas aunque ella quizás no lo sabe.

—bueno eso podría especularse verdad—parecía poco convencida con la respuesta anterior— Preguntemos algo más puntual ¿fue ella la que mato al rey Joffrey?

—no por iniciativa propia pero fue utilizada por alguien más para lograrlo— señalo una de las runas— esta runa simboliza engaños y traiciones. Pobrecita fue traicionada por alguien en el que ella confiaba para que mataran al rey y parece que incluso la quisieron volver culpable. — con aquella respuesta Alayne se quedó muda mirando las piedras.

—su hermano Jon Nieve, es decir el rey en el norte; si ella vuelve con él la recibirá o…

—mi señora mis disculpas, pero ¿porque tanto interés en la chica Stark?

—oh curiosidad nada más. En parte su historia me da pena aunque su padre haya sido un traidor.

—En piedra de las runas Lord Eddard era bien visto incluso mi padre no creía que haya traicionado a la corona—por algún extraño motivo sentía que tenía que hablarle más cosas sobre su casa—, de seguro no lo sabe pero la Casa Royce tiene parentesco con los Stark por matrimonio, aparte ambas casas son descendiente de los primeros hombres. Debe saber que mi padre rogo muchas veces a Lady Lysa que participara en la guerra a favor del Rey Robb pero… como usted sabe el valle se alejó, como ahora. Los cuervos traen noticias sobre la guerra entre los dos Targaryen.

—A favor de los Stark… si el valle se hubiera puesto a favor…— una de las criadas llamo justo ese momento así que Alayne no termino a decir lo que pensaba.

—Mi señora ha llegado unos mensajeros misteriosos.

—¿quiénes?

—unos miembros de los clanes de la montaña, dos jinetes morenos medio salvajes y dos caballeros portando el estandarte del lobo huargo.— Alayne se puso de pie y le dio las gracias aquella criada mientras salía rumbo al salón seguida por Gracielle. La llegada de aquellos mensajeros auguraría un gran problema. Los mensajeros eran dos caballeros del norte al servicio del Rey Nieve y dos "jinetes de sangre" de la reina Daenerys; ambos reyes pedían apoyo para defender el muro de una amenaza terrible Los Otros.

Lord Baelish y los demás lores no pudieron contener las burlas y risas hasta que un caballero Ser Larence Hornwood saco una mano del saco que portaba y la misma se movía débilmente. La exclamación fue general, Gracielle no pudo evitar tomar el brazo de Alayne ya sentía que un abismo se abría sus pies. No paso ni una hora y el grupo fue desalojado de Las puertas de la luna, antes de irse los clanes de las montañas juraron lealtad a los dos reyes y la información de aquella mano cercenada que se moví, en ahora posición del maestre Colemon, fue en poco tiempo de conocimiento general en todo el valle, el frio era cada día más fuerte.

Pasaron otras dos semanas sin novedades hasta que

—Lady Gracielle su hermano ha llegado..— Le informo aquella misma criada que servía a Alayne.— …junto con muchos jinetes de distintas casas. Lord Harry y Baelish están con el ahora en el salón.

—Ya voy…—ella sabía porque su hermano había llegado, su padre le informo que aquella mano más lo rumores que corrían en todo el valle estaban comenzando a preocupar a muchos así que su hermano y otros partirían rumbo al norte para investigar. Cuando llego al salón Lord Harry discutía con Lady Anya ya que él deseaba ir junto a los otros al Norte, Baelish estaba a favor y otros señores también y todo argumento en contra de la idea no aplacaba a Harry hasta que Alayne hablo.

— Mi Señor, tengo muchísimo miedo de lo se dice te ruego por favor no me abandone aquí sola, no vayas al norte, aun no.— no fue una sorpresa que medio mundo se quedara callado no solo por la súplica si no porque Harry cedió. Gracielle observo que Meñique no estaba nada feliz. Al dia siguiente y con suficiente provisión su hermano partió junto con 100 jinetes y otros caballeros. Gracielle lo despidió con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Gracielle mientras no esté debes estar pendiente de padre, ya hable con Harry muy pronto desposara a Alayne, Baelish se retirara a una propiedad muy acomodada en puerto Gaviota y tu podrás volver a casa.

—el que tiene que volver casa eres tú

—voy a volver… pero— Andar saco un paquete— quiero que te quedes con esto, estoy seguro que tú también crees en la magia que tiene las runas de nuestro hogar así que quédate con esta daga que también tiene esa magia, o eso dicen

—¿cómo la armadura de bronce de padre?

—Así es, como la armadura tiene runas, tú ya sabes…. Mantenla cerca de ti siempre

—Si, hermano por favor cuídate mucho.

—lo hare— monto a su caballo y dio la señal de partida— Nosotros recordamos— fueron sus palabras de despedida. Y así los vio partir en aquella mañana con niebla.

La pesadilla estaba por comenzar.

Primero fueron solo rumores luego hechos, muchos caballeros en la puerta de la sangre habían encontrado miembros de los clanes de la montaña muertos en circunstancias muy raras. El ultimo cuervo que llego del norte fue de la guardia de la noche, solo decía seis palabras pero fueron suficiente para que todo el mundo se pusiera frenético; "el muro ha caído ellos vienen"

Luego comenzaron a desaparecer miembros de exploración de la puerta de la sangre, una tras otra y lo peor cuando iba otro grupo en su búsqueda no encontraban ni el mínimo rastro de ellos. Fue el segundo día después de la boda de los nuevos lores Arryn que Alayne le pido a Gracielle un favor muy grande.

—te lo ruego Gracielle debo enviar una carta al Norte a Invernalia.— a pesar de todo argumento que Gracielle puso, al final Alayne le convenció «y como negarle este favor si gracias a ella puedo comunicarme con padre» se dijo Gracielle a manera de justificativo, asi que rápidamente Alayne tomo un pergamino y comenzó a escribir en un momento cuando terminaba su carta ella derramo lagrimas que pusieron alerta a Gracielle. Ya era de noche cuando ella salió de aquella habitación , tenía que arreglárselas para mandar algún cuervo al norte, rezaba a los antiguos y nuevos dioses que la ayudaran pero para su mala suerte se encontró con Ser Mychel.

—Mi lady ¿dónde va tan tarde?

—a dar una vuelta, en realidad me siento un tanto mal así que…

—La escoltare hasta la habitación del maestre Colemon— no hubo palabras para parar evitar su marcha, ambos caminaron por los pasillos callados hasta que él le hablo— dentro de unos meses será nuestro matrimonio.

—así es mi señor— ella sintió ese hueco en su estómago, el tiempo que había pasado en Las puertas de la luna le había enseñado que Ser Mychel no era tan mala persona como ella creía, además se enteró de ciertos detalles.—lamento mucho que usted este obligado a este matrimonio consensuado, escuche que había antes una mujer de su agrado— Ser Mychel es puso incómodo.

—si lo hubo, pero ya es historia ella ya paso la hoja y yo tengo un deber con Lord Harry, el Valle y mi familia al igual que usted.—Ella trato de sonreírle pensando que muchas de sus amigas también estaban ya casadas — descubrirá que mi hogar es un bello asentamiento, tal vez no tan majestuoso como Piedra de las runas pero es un hogar.— cuando llegaron el Maestre Colemon estaba batallado contra un cuervo viejo y feo.

—se ha colado entre mis cuervos, este es listo pero muy atrevido se comió muchas raciones— se quejó.

—¿de dónde llego?

—no tengo la menor idea Ser Mychel pero es fuerte a pesar de este frio vuela lejos y vuelve.— Gracielle miro divertida al cuervo revolotear hasta que esté al verla grito:

—¡Invernalia! ¡ Invernalia! ¡ Invernalia!

—¿Así que ese es tu hogar?— el maestre rio rendido sobre una silla mientras miraba a Ser Mychel tratar de atrapar al cuervo, Gracielle miraba sin poder creer su suerte. El pájaro voló y se salió por la ventana para ponerse en un árbol.

—Discúlpenme pero ya me siento mejor, gracias Ser Mychel la caminata me ayudo muchísimo, con su permiso maestre Colemon— hizo una reverencia y salió tan rápido como pudo antes de que Ser Mychel le alcanzara. Por el pasillo vio como el cuervo volaba no muy lejos así que rápidamente abrió la ventana más cercana y el pajarraco se le acerco.

—Vuela amiguito, vuelve a casa tan rápido como puedas— le decía mientras amarraba la nota.

—¡ Invernalia! ¡ Invernalia! ¡ Invernalia! — Ella sonrió y el cuervo le miro directamente y por un segundo le dio la impresión de que estaba ante algún viejo y sabio ser— ¡daga!— grito más fuerte y salió volando.

—¿Qué fue eso mi señora? ¿Una nota?— al darse la vuelta Mya Piedra la miraba atentamente

—no era nada solo… comida para el cuervo, el pobrecillo estaba viejo y….

—Lady Gracielle— Ser Mychel le llamo desde la otra esquina—. ¿Por qué me dejo mi señora?— le dijo él con un tono de voz que ella jamás había escuchado, parecía que estaba de buen humor hasta que vio a Mya Piedra, los tres se quedaron callados. —Mya ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—mis disculpas Ser Mychel no quería interrumpir su charla con Lady Gracielle, solo iba por aquí haciendo guardia, no sé si saben pero otro grupo de exploradores se ha perdido.

—Es el tercero en esta semana, ¿Qué pasando en la puerta de la luna?—dijo Mychel mirando el cielo

—nadie sabe, tampoco tenemos noticas del grupo del Ser Andar.— en ese momento Gracielle suspiro, su hermano querido. Seria por el cansancio o por el descenso de adrenalina pero ella no pudo evitar lagrimear, Ser Mychel le puso su mano en su hombro.

—Les dejo— Mya miro por última vez a Ser Mychel y salió a paso rápido.

—es verdad mi hermano ha desaparecido lo último que supimos es que el norte se preparaba contra la invasión de los seres más allá del muro, vivos o muertos solo lo siete lo saben, y a la vez esperaban el combate contra la compañía dorada…. ¿Qué pasara con el valle? ¿Qué paso con mi hermano? Acaso él…

—no sea pesimista mi señora, hay que tener fe. La guerra por el trono de hierro está terminando esa segunda danza de dragones, ya habrá un ejército que se opondrá a todo ese caos por la caída del muro, solo hay que esperar y respecto a tu hermano estará a salvo a estas alturas nuestro grupo de caballeros ya han debido llegar a Invernalia.— Gracielle le agradeció aquellas palabras y luego nuevamente fue escoltada a su habitación, cuando pudo conciliar el sueño soñó con sus hermanos todos ellos le pedían que volviera rápidamente a Piedra de las runas. Al día siguiente deseaba mandar una carta a su padre informándole como estaba todo, ya que el sueño le había dejado con una mal presentimiento, así que desayuno junto a Lady Alayne y su prima, ambas se contaban los últimos chismes.

—ha estas alturas padre debe estar ya de vuelta con el nuevo lote de caballos pero eso no es lo importante Randa, dime que te enteraste de ese mensajero que llego a la hora de los lobos, ¿es cierto que viene de la puerta de la Luna?— Myranda asintió.

—cuenta que mandaron un grupo de avanzadilla pero cuando no volvieron fue el mismísimo Ser Donnel que fue a buscarlos, ni una flecha ni un murmullo así desapareció aquel grupo y sabes ¿qué es lo peor? Se les dio la instrucción de solo ir 800 pasos pero desaparecieron sin dejar huella alguna, además ya no vuelven los cuervos del norte ¿Qué habrá pasado con Invernalia? ¿Seguirán luchando contra la compañía dorada?.—Gracielle solicito permiso para retirarse, esos relatos la estaban poniendo muy nerviosa decidió tomar un paseo antes de ir con el maestre Colemon, cuando llego al patio noto una inusual cantidad de caballeros subiendo sus monturas. Ahí a pareció Ser Mychel

—mi Lady es mejor que entre este frio está empeorando.

—¿Van a partir todos hoy?—bajo la gruesa capa ella acaricio la funda de su daga de runas.

—un grupo si, ya están terminado de alistar todo, el segundo está a la espera de llegada de más caballos y un tercer grupo viene hacia aquí para sustituir a los que partirán hacia la Puerta de la sangre. Yo estimo…— en aquel momento sonó un cuerno. El frio era más intenso, no debía ser novedad que llegara algún mensajero pero cuando el jinete apareció entre las puertas se dieron cuenta que algo iba muy mal.

—¡VIENEN, LOS MUERTOS VIENEN!—Grito a todo pulmón, todos los que estaban en el patio se percataron que el caballero esta pálido y ensangrentado, la montura tenia arañazos y caminaba a duras penas, dos escuderos lo ayudaron a bajar.

—¿De qué hablas chico?—le grito Ser Lyn Corbray

—¡Tranquilízate!— Mychel sacudía al caballero, Gracielle miraba la escena pasmada junto a Mya Piedra que murmuraba algo.— donde están los demás.

—Muertos…. Ser Donnel me envió, perdimos la puerta de la sangre eran miles la flechas y escapadas no los paran, las arañas… ¡DONDE ESTA LORD HARRY TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!

Y se oyó un grito que jamás se había oído en todo el Valle, era chillón como si una tira de hielo se rompiera. Gracielle vio que la neblina bajo súbitamente sobre como un humo espeso, los fuegos cercanos se apagaron y los animales comenzaron a moverse nerviosamente. Ahí entre todo ese caos los vio, sus patas como espadas de hielo largos y finos, arañas de hielo del tamaño de un sabueso comenzaron a bajar sobre las Puertas de la Luna, ella no grito porque sus pulmones de repente no tenían aire. El frio era tan doloroso, dolía respirar sentía que su mejillas estaban siendo golpeadas que sus piernas perdían fuerza. Ser Mychel la sacudió dijo algo que ella no entendió así que una mano fuerte le jalo hacia adentro, Mya Piedra la arrastraba pero cuando volvió a oír escucho el grito de cientos de hombres y mujeres, las arañas no solo eran del tamaño de sabuesos algunas eran como caballos. Y ahí como si fuera una avalancha la puerta del castillo cedió, una masa negra entro. «Que los siete y los viejos dioses nos amparen, son los muertos».

Mya la empujo pasando caballeros que iban en sentido contrario, cuando ingresaron a la habitación de Alayne los gritos de guerra se escuchaban por todas partes.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?

—ALAYNE, MUERTOS DE VERDAD NOS INVADEN—. Le grito Mya, Myranda abrazaba a Gracielle que estaba tan pálida y no reaccionaba—. ¡Vengan hay que salir de aquí cuando antes!— ella abrió la puerta y para su horror la criada que siempre les atendía estaba ahí parada pero sin la mitad de su rostro. Mya trato de cerrar la puerta de golpe pero la criatura entro con fuerza tirándola al piso, Alayne tomo una silla y trato de defender a Mya, cuando golpeo a la criada solo logro que el hueso de su cuello saliera roto manchando de sangre el piso. Myranda grito tan fuerte que Gracielle al fin reacciono «la daga». Cuando saco la pequeña arma de su funda sintió que sus fuerzas volvían a ella con un grito de guerra se lanzó directo a la criada y le clavo la daga en la espalda, para asombro de todas ellas el cuerpo cayo inerte al piso. Alayne ayudo a pararse a Mya que solo tenía alguna mordida o arañazo.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?— miro a la pelinegra menor—me defendía yo la apuñale tantas veces pero no funcionaba.

—La daga…—levanto su arma con fuerza— esta daga es mi familia desde la época de los primeros hombres, la runas le dan propiedades mágicas.

Un golpe seco vino de la puerta y unos aullidos inhumados se oyeron. Mya y Alayne jalaron a las dos Royce y se metieron al ropero.

* * *

Tiempo actual

Eran tres caballeros muertos del Valle los que entraron a la habitación oliendo como si fueran perros, se dieron la vuelta avanzando hacia el ropero. Gracielle tomo su daga, noto como Mya se tensaba y su prima temblaba. «Nosotros recordamos, denme fuerzas ancestros» cuando los cadáveres estaban a casi un paso tres hombres con espadas y antorchas entraron de golpe, Alayne abrió las puertas derribando a las criaturas así fueron quemadas y paradas.

—Mi señora, Myranda, Gracielle los siete son piadosos están…

—My lord tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que vengan más—exclamo Ser Mychel— Myranda dime que te sabes el pasillo secreto que lleva al bosque occidental— Randa asintió y comenzó avanzar rápidamente por el camino.

—¿y los demás que hay de la guarnición? ¿Los caballeros alados?

—Los que sobrevivieron ya se fueron mi señora, Ser Corbray fue devorado por una araña los demás nos esperan ya partieron en todo caballo que hubo, con suerte los ejércitos de los Waynwood y Templeton ya estarán ahí esperando nuestra llegada—Lord Harry tomo del brazo a Lady Alyne comenzando a caminar más rápido

—Síganme —les dijo Randa mientras baja por un pasadizo escondido detrás de la biblioteca, por delante Albar ilumina con una antorcha seguido por Randa, Alayne y Harry después de ellos y Gracielle a lado Mya que avanza callada y atenta, cerrado la marcha estaba Ser Mychel, no sabia cuanto tiempo estaban ahí abajo pero por delante la antorcha proyecta sombras en las paredes que ponían más nerviosa a Gracielle, estaba por hablar pero en ese momento escucharon un ruido lejano, la trampilla de la biblioteca se abría generando un eco y algo bajaba las escaleras

—¡Corran! ¡corran tan deprisa como puedan!— grito Ser Mychel tomando el brazo a Gracielle arrastrándola, el resplandor de la antorcha comenzaba alejarse sus primos habían acelerado, Mya corría al mismo ritmo y Lord Harry cargo a Alayne sobre su hombro, mala idea ella que ahora miraba atrás profirió un grito horrorizada y Gracielle…

—No se le ocurra volverse— le dijo Mychel, demasiado tarde lo que ella vio casi la deja paralizada, viejos y sucios cuerpos retorcidos galopeaban detrás de ellos a cuatro patas profiriendo gruñidos inhumaos y al frente de aquella jauría estaba su hermano Waymar, un espectro con una hoja de metal en el ojo. Gracielle lanzo un sollozo de terror y comenzó a correr tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas mientras oía como las mandíbulas de su hermano, no del cadáver de su hermano, entrechocan a pocos pasos de ella, distingue una luz lejana muy lejana la salida del sótano, acelera mas pero ya le duele mucho los músculos que le da ganas de dejar de correr y arrodillarse en el suelo como una niña y dejar que su hermano la alcance, pero Ser Mychel la obliga a continuar.

—aguante, debes volver a tu hogar con tu padre.— el corazón se le acelero. «soy la única que le queda de todos sus hijos» entonces ella echo a correr más rápido concentrándose en no oír los aullidos de los muertos, las tinieblas se aclararon y cuando al fin salieron todos al aire libre una puerta dura y gruesa se cerró detrás de ellos.

—¡Préndanle fuego! –. Grito Lord Harry y aquella pared de llamas paro el avance de los muertos, se escuchan gruñidos Gracielle tiene la impresión que los muertos siguen ahí listos para avanzar. La salida que habían seguido los acerco al pueblo más cercano a las puertas de la luna, delante de ellos habían unas decenas de jinetes con los escudos de los Waynwood y Templeton estaban listos con sus lanzas. Lord Harry comenzó a dar órdenes, Gracielle se desplomo arrodillada en el piso miro como Randa abrazaba a Aldar mientras lloraba y le temblaban las piernas, Mya piedra se sostenía sobre una roca y Alayne rezaba mirando el cielo.

—El pueblo ha evacuado my lady— se acercó Mychel—.ustedes se van con ellos con estas monturas fuertes y rápidas les darán alcance—la tomo por la cintura y la puso sobre el asiento de la montura— es hora de que vuelva a su hogar en piedra de las runas

—¿Y tú que harás?— le pregunto ella.

—seguir a mi lord y defender el valle, si no los páramos aquí más adelante se abrieran paso por todo nuestros territorios, por favor si ves a mis padres diles que morí en honor.—Mya bramó con rabia mientras Gracielle se quedaba impactada con semejante solicitud, Lord Harry se acercó a Alayne.

—es aquí cuando me despido de usted mi señora, lamento mucho que nuestra relación termine de esta manera— tomo la cabeza de Alayne y le dio un beso en la frente— cuídese mucho y sobreviva por favor.

—le suplico mi señor, acompáñenos. No sacrifique su vida y la de los demás. — le rogo Gracielle viendo como Alayne lloraba.—resistiremos en piedra de la Runas, las runas son mágicas y…

—mi deber es proteger el valle, no quiero ser como Baelish.—Alayne se sacó la bufanda ploma que había bordado y lo amaro en el brazo de Lord Harry—vaya al final si me diste tu favor mi señora.

—Lord Harrold ruego a los antiguos y nuevos dioses que lo protejan y lamento mucho que no nos hayamos conocido verdaderamente— Alayne monto su caballo y se puso su capucha, Lord Harry le dio una palmada al caballo y este avanzo. Fue durísimo ver como su prima se despedía de su hermano, como Mychel encarga la seguridad de todas ellas a Mya y sobre todo ver como aquellos caballeros se montaban sobre sus caballos y se ponían en posición.

El sendero que tomaban era una subida pegada al muro montañoso por todas partes los arboles estaban regados con aceite y fue cuando se dieron cuenta del plan de ataque, atrapar a todos los espectros posibles y prenderles fuego «si los caballos corren lo suficiente pueden escapar » se dijo ella no muy animada y como le prometió Mychel no tardaron mucho en alcanzar a todos los pueblerinos , en aquella subida se podía ver perfectamente el punto de resistencia que Harry había decidido, Alayne se detuvo para mirar como una mancha negra decencia hace los caballeros del valle.

—Alayne avanza

—no lo lograran, mira los muertos son muchos.

—Alayne—le grito Mya, Gracielle avanzo hacia el caballo de Alayne para tomar las riendas pero ella negó.

—no me llamo Alayne— todos sus acompañantes se quedaron callados pero el grito de horror de los campesinos los distrajo, la mancha negra avanzaba y los caballeros en posición también, Gracielle pudo oír el grito de guerra de ellos «dioses tengan piedad por favor»— Alayne no existe mi nombre es….— y si dijo alguno nombre Gracielle no logro escucharlo ya que en ese preciso momento un rugido se escuchó sobre ellos, la sombra paso muy rápido pero lo vieron, vieron las grandes alas verdes.

—¡Dragones!—la llamarada que lanzo el dragón fue para bloquear el paso de los muertos antes de que llegaran a los jinetes , dos rugidos más se escucharon y por ambos lados parecieron otros dos dragones uno negro y otro dorado, entre los tres comenzaron a quemar la masa negra de muertos mientras los caballeros del valle galopeaban a todo prisa hacia los refugiados prendiendo fuego al bosque seco y cuando pensaron que la ayuda terminaba ahí un cuerno se oyó frente a ellas desde la colina bajaba un ejército de jinetes; norteños, caballeros del valle y lo que parecían ser personas con pieles bronceadas. El pequeño ejército de Harry se dividió un grupo fue a interceptar a los recién llegados y otro iba hacia ellas. Cuando Gracielle vio que a la cabeza iban su primo, Harry y Mychel sonrió ampliamente casi llorando de la emoción hasta que un grito de una anciana le hizo dar la vuelta, las arañas de hielo bajan sobre el muro montañoso con dirección a los campesinos que comenzaron a correr por todas partes y uno de los dragones voló sobre ellos otra vez.

—¡Jon!—grito a todo pulmón Alayne. Fortuitamente el dragón verde dio un giro, aterrizo cerca de todos ellos defendiéndolos de aquellos insectos que no fueron rivales para semejante ser

La batalla estaba ganada y los ejércitos se encontraron cara a cara, del dragón bajo un hombre de cabellera negra acepción de un mechón plateado que llegaba a tocar su mejilla, Alayne corrió hacia él para saltar en sus brazos, Gracielle y otros los habitantes del valle se inquietaron y más aún cuando Lord Harrold camino hacia ella con grandes zancadas.

—disculpe pero ¿quién es usted y qué hace con mi señora esposa?

—Él es Jon Nieve, el rey en el norte— expreso un hombre mayor para luego bajar de su montura— y ha venido hasta aquí por el llamado de su hermana la princesa Sansa Stark

—Asumo que usted es Lord Harrold Arryn—hablo el rey Nieve mientras Lord Harrold asentía, por algún extraño motivo tenía una presencia intimidante y la vez alentadora —, escuche debe retomar el control de las puerta de la sangre, le daré las armas necesarias y mis hombre le informaran todo lo que sabemos sobre estas criaturas a cambio mi hermana vuelve conmigo, ella estará más segura cerca de mi.—una orden seca, todos vieron como Alayne o Sansa comenzó a discutir con el rey en el norte y como Lord Harry se tambaleo pero luego se puso rojo.

—¿está tratando de tomarme el pelo?—protesto sacando su espada— no lo voy a permitir— solo dio dos pasos al frente y , antes que Sansa Stark lo parara, el dragón verde rugió amenazadoramente hacia Lord Harry, con lo distraída que estaba Gracielle no puedo tomar a tiempo las riendas el caballo asustado y ella cayó al piso, oyó el grito de Randa sintió como Ser Mychel se acomodaba a su lado mientras ella miraba el cielo, los otros dos dragones volaban «ojala que Andar haya podido verlos, son muy bellos» y fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de caer en la oscuridad.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba sobre su cama, su habitación en Piedra de las runas y ahí junto a ella estaba un hombre sentado sobre un sillón dormido, las velas y la chimenea daban poca luz pero lo suficiente para ver los rasgos del rostro arrugado de Lord Royce. Gracielle se sentó y estiro la mano deseando que no fuera un sueño. El tacto despertó de golpe al hombre que al mirar a su hija se le abalanzo encima abrazándola fuertemente.

—Gracielle, por fin despertaste me tenías preocupado han pasado casi dos días y no despertabas hija mía.

—perdóname padre, pero ¿Cómo he llegado?

—sobre un dragón, no podía creerlo los vi llegar desde la sala principal cuando esa cosa grande aterrizo sobre nuestro patio vimos la capa de los caballeros alados, Ser Mychel te cargo mientras el maestre Helliweg te tomaba el pulso..

—¿El rey nieve me trajo? Pero si estaba por discutir con Lord Harry…

—si me lo contaron pero cuando caíste de tu montura fue la mismísima Sansa Stark que le pidió que te trajera aquí, ella le conto que tú la defendiste con la daga de runas.

—así que vino por agradecimiento

—y curiosidad, le interesa las runas. Hemos descubierto que tiene algo que hace débil a esos espectros, siempre lo supimos esta fortaleza fue creada con magia

—padre vi a Waymar él es una de esas cosas trato de atraparme, ellos volverán, todos.

—tienes razón y estaremos preparados, tenemos armas de vidriagron son muy efectivos. Lord Harry ha doblado la rodilla, fue lo más prudente. Y no llores por tu hermano, todos tus hermanos están con tu madre ahora y nos protegen junto nuestros ancestros.

—¿Lady Sansa ya volvió al norte?¿y Baelish?—pregunto triste.

—no, ella llego después de ti junto a la reina Daenerys y Lord Harrold sobre le dragón negro, debatió con su hermano este no iba a ceder pero cuando le conté sobre nuestras runas él estuvo más confiado. Es una ironía sabes, siempre quise que Roberth Arryn fuera mi pupilo y en cambio ahora tengo a una Stark y un Arryn por venir.—el rio cansadamente, Gracielle también sonrió pero luego recordó el pasadizo— de Baelish no se sabe nada, ruego a los dioses que obtenga su merecido, el muy maldito nos abandonó.

—entonces los muertos…¿Cómo sobreviviremos?

—como lo hicimos antes hija, los Royce sobrevivimos una larga noche antes y esta no será la excepción, hay que leer mucho aquí en este castillo está el conocimiento. Sera duro pero lo lograremos, ganaremos otra vez así que quita esa cara de miedo esta guerra, la gran guerra, acaba de comenzar debemos ser fuerte. —Gracielle le miro y asintió fervientemente.

Y así fue como comenzó en el valle la guerra por el amanecer, de seguro algunos dirán que Lady Gracielle tuvo suerte de pasar de la cuarta hija la heredera de la casa Royce otros dirán que el de la suerte fue Ser Mychel, sea como sea la casa Royce se mantendría en pie hasta el último hombre hasta la última mujer porque las canciones tenían que ser escuchadas y escritas. Y no por nada el lema de la noble y antigua casa Royce era "Nosotros recordamos".

Fin

* * *

Gracias por leer esta historia espero que haya sido de su agrado.


End file.
